


Järki vastaan tunteet

by Storithiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storithiana/pseuds/Storithiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tunteetonta. Sitä se nimenomaan oli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Järki vastaan tunteet

James oli melko varma, ettei koskaan tulisi ymmärtämään, miksi ihmeessä Remus oikein oli suostunut siihen. Tai sitä, miten James ylipäätään oli uskaltautunut kysymään sitä ystävältään, kun kieltäytyminen kuitenkin olisi ollut todennäköisempi vaihtoehto.  
  
Eihän se nyt kovin normaalia ollut, että kaksi hyvää ystävää naivat toisiaan tilaisuuden tullen luutakomeroissa ja Tylypahkan epämääräisimmissä nurkissa. Varsinkin, kun Jamesilla oli vihdoin Lily, hänen unelmien tyttöystävänsä, ja James oli lähestulkoon varma, että Remus ja Sirius olivat jo jonkin aikaa olleet ainakin jollain tasolla kiinnostuneet toisistaan ja oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin heidän välillään tapahtuisi jotain.  
  
Remuksen pitkien ja hoikkien sormien ote hänen lanteistaan tiukkeni ja hänen hampaansa upposivat toisen pojan olkapäähän, eikä James enää voinut olla vinkaisematta kivusta.  
  
“Voi vitun vittu”, Remus henkäisi ja tuli rajusti Jamesin sisään. Jamesista oli outoa, että muuten aina niin kiltti ja huolehtivainen Remus ei koskaan pyydellyt anteeksi kovakouraisuuttaan tai sitä, kuinka helposti hän menetti kontrollin suden ottaessa vallan. Vaikka eihän jatkuva anteeksipyytely olisi siihen tilanteeseen koskaan sopinutkaan. He vain harrastivat satunnaisesti - tai oikeastaan melko toistuvasti - rajua ja tunteetonta seksiä, eikä kumpikaan mitään romanttista rakastelua ja helliä sanoja odottanutkaan.  
  
James veti housunsa nilkoista takaisin kunnolla jalkaan, sulki vyönsä ja lähti jättäen Remuksen yksin tasaamaan hengitystään ja pukemaan päälleen.  
  
Tunteetonta. Sitä se nimenomaan oli.  
  
~  
  
Seuraavana iltana James ja Remus jäivät hetkeksi kahden Rohkelikkotornin takan ääreen Peterin ja Siriuksen lähtiessä hakemaan loitsujen kirjojaan makuusalista. Remus jatkoi syventymistään läksyihinsä, eikä osoittanut muita elon merkkejä kuin tasaisen hengityksen ja silmien liikkumisen kirjan riviltä toiselle.  
  
James unohtui katselemaan toista poikaa ja häntä alkoi taas pohtia sitä ristiriitaisuutta, joka tässä oli. Nyt Remus oli taas se tyyni ja jatkuvasti hieman varautunut poika, joka oli niin tunnollinen ja jonka ei olisi voinut ikinä kuvitella tekevän tai sanovan mitään pahaa. Kiltein kelmihän Remus oli aina kaikkien silmissä ollutkin.  
  
Mutta James oli päässyt näkemään pojasta sen toisenkin puolen. Raatelevat kynnet, silmien muuttuminen ikään kuin hehkuviksi ja eläimellisimmiksi ja se halu työntää toinen seinää vasten ja riisua vaatteista, määrätietoiset ja kiivaat liikkeet ja usein kurkusta karkaava matala murina.  
  
Se puoli Remuksesta, jota todennäköisesti kukaan muu ei ollut vielä päässyt näkemään. Eikä Jamesinkaan oikeastaan olisi pitänyt koskaan nähdä. Mutta asioita tapahtuu, James mietti.  
  
“Miksi me teemme tätä?” Jamesin suusta pääsi vahingossa. Hän oli joskus päättänyt, ettei ikinä esittäisi sitä kysymystä ääneen - ei sille kuitenkaan mitään häntä tyydyttävää ja mieluisaa vastausta koskaan löytyisi -, mutta niin vain kävi. Ei ollut kuitenkaan niin paha ihmetellä ääneen sitä, kuin esimerkiksi kysyä, minkä takia Remus oli sanonut hänelle kyllä, James ajatteli.  
  
“Ehkä koska emme osaa enää lopettaa?” Remus ehdotti ja varmasti tiesi, että se ei ollut tarkalleen ottaen se, mitä James kysymyksellään tarkoitti. Tavallaan James kuitenkin oli helpottunut - ei hän ehkä halunnutkaan tietää. Koskaan.  
  
James avasi suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotakin, mutta ei ehtinyt kun kädet laskeutuivatkin hänen harteilleen. “Hei, Lily”, James sanoi ja Lilyn suudellessa häntä poskelle James oli näkevinään Remuksen ilmeessä huvittuneisuutta.  
  
“Hei, kulta”, Lily vastasi ja istuutui Jamesin viereen lattialle. “Miten teillä menee?”  
  
Remuksen suupielet kaartuivat ylöspäin aavistuksen lisää. James epäili ymmärtävänsä, miksi. Lilyn esittämä kysymys oli sellainen, johon kukaan tuskin koskaan oli vastannut tai tulisi vastaamaan täysin rehellisesti tai ainakaan kovinkaan tyhjentävästi.  
  
Eivät ainakaan he.  
  
~  
  
James havaitsi Remuksen pidättelevän naurahdusta lukiessaan Jamesin hänelle laittamaa lappusta. Olihan “minua panettaa” hyvin suoraan ja vähääkään kiertelemättä sanottu ja oli jotenkin outoa laittaa ystävälleen sellainen lappu kesken oppitunnin, mutta mitä muutakaan Jamesilta olisi voinut odottaa?  
  
 _Hyppytunnilla?_  
  
James nyökkäsi vaivihkaa luettuaan Remuksen vastauksen ja riviä edempänä istuva poika virnisti vastaukseksi.  
  
~  
  
“Minä rakastan Lilyä.”  
  
Kaikkihan sen tiesivät, ei se yllätyksenä Remuksellekaan tullut, mutta vähän kummallistahan se oli, että James sanoi sen hengästyneellä äänellä taas yhden heidän panonsa jälkeen.  
  
“Se tekee tästä vielä enemmän järjenvastaista”, Remus totesi tuijotellen kattoa vilkaisematta vierellään makaavaa poikaa. He olivat tarvehuoneessa - kerrankin he olivat malttaneet olla edes hieman kärsivällisiä, etsiytyä sinne ja kuvitella mieleisensä huone. Pimeyttä ja leveä valkolakanainen sänky. Lakana oli märkänä hiestä ja repsotti reunoilta.  
  
“Ja sen takia minulla varmaan pitäisi olla jatkuvasti aivan kamala olo”, James jatkoi, “kun teen tällaista hänen selkänsä takana.”  
  
“Mutta sinulla ei ole”, Remus täydensi ja James nyökkäsi haroen hiuksiaan. “Se hämmentää minua.”  
  
“Kyllä minä voisin sanoa sinullakin olevan syitä tuntea syyllisyyttä - tai mitä se nyt onkaan, mitä tässä pitäisi tuntea…” James sanoi varovaisesti, koska oli kuitenkin olemassa mahdollisuus, että hän olisikin ollut väärässä Remuksen ja Siriuksen suhteen.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. “Ajattelinkin, ettei se jää sinulta huomaamatta. Minä voin kuitenkin puolustautua sillä, että mitään ei ole vielä tapahtunut.”  
  
“Parempi, etten kysy, mitä sitten, kun jotain tapahtuu. En halua tietää”, James mutisi ja nousi istumaan tähyillen vaatteitaan lattialta. Remus puri huultaan ja nousi istumaan hänkin.  
  
“En edes osaa vastata siihen vielä”, hän sanoi ja James päätti, että oli parempi lopettaa keskustelu kokonaan. Kumpikin tiedosti mielessään sen, ettei heidän tilanteensa voinut jatkua loputtomiin, mutta sanaton yksimielisyys vallitsi heidän välillään siitä, ettei siitä puhuttu mitään.  
  
~  
  
Jamesia ihmetytti, että he ylipäätään pystyivät olemaan normaaleja kahden muun kelmin ja Lilyn seurassa. Tuntui aivan luontevalta suudella Lilyä Remuksen ollessa vieressä tai katsella Remuksen ja Siriuksen luovan toisiinsa lyhyitä, mutta merkityksellisiä katseita.  
  
Olisi ollut kaiken logiikan mukaista, että heille olisi äärimmäisen hankalaa osata olla luontevia ja esittää, etteivät he olleet juuri edellisellä välitunnilla käyneet purkamassa seksuaalista turhautumistaan jossakin epämääräisessä paikassa ja hankkineet Remuksen arpiseen vartaloon lisää naarmuja ja mustelmia ympäri Jamesin lanteita ja vatsaa. Ei, sitä ei voinut nähdä kummastakaan mitenkään.  
  
Ehkä joitakin pieniä yksityiskohtia saattoi olla huomattavissa - esimerkiksi se, että Jamesin hiukset sojottivat joka suuntaan jopa pahemmin kuin yleensä, jos se edes oli mahdollista, ja Remuksen levoton suden katse, jota tämä ei vielä muutamaan hetkeen saanut täysin piiloon -, mutta toisaalta, kukaan muu ei osannut yhdistää niitä yksityiskohtia juuri niihin tilanteisiin.  
  
~  
  
Remus oli koko päivän näyttänyt siltä, että haluaisi sanoa Jamesille jotakin - muttei tietysti voinut sanoa mitään, sillä he eivät kertaakaan jääneet kahden ennen iltapäivää -, joten mustatukkaiselle pojalle ei tullut kovinkaan suurena yllätyksenä kesken epätoivoisen jyystämisen Remuksen suusta lipsahtaneet sanat.  
  
“Sirius suuteli minua eilen illalla.”  
  
Lähinnä vain se hetki, jolla tämä päätti ne sanoa. James ajatteli, ettei heillä kummallakaan tainnut olla jäljellä yhtään tilannetajua tai harkintakykyä. He sanoivat kaiken aivan väärään aikaan.  
  
“Ai, nyt me käymme nämä keskustelut tässä samalla, emmekä odota loppuun asti”, James mutisi Remuksen korvaan hengästyneenä ja Remus hymähti.  
  
“Anteeksi.”  
  
Kumpikin pysyi hiljaa loppuajan - tai ainakin oli sanomatta mitään - ja vasta rojahdettuaan istumaan lattialle James sanoi: “Odotinkin, että niin se tapahtuisi. Rohkelikko voittaa huispauksen, kaikki haluavat juhlia ja tuliviski virtaa…”  
  
“Sirius on vältellyt minulle puhumista sen jälkeen”, Remus sanoi, “vaihtanut heti puheenaihetta, jos hän on huomannut minun yrittävän sanoa jotakin.”  
  
“Juuri hänen tapaistaan. Kyllähän sinä tiedät, Antura mieluummin välttelee kissan pöydälle nostamista niin kauan kuin pystyy ja esittää, ettei hämmentäviä asioita ole tapahtunut.”  
  
“Totta”, Remus vastasi. James kurtisti kulmiaan.  
  
“Sinä silloin aikaisemmin sanoit, ettet tiedä, miten se, että teidän välillänne tapahtuu jotakin, vaikuttaa tähän - “  
  
“En tiedä vieläkään. Voi mennä vielä muutama ikuisuus, ennen kuin saan Siriuksen edes myöntämään, että jotain tapahtui. Siihen asti se ei vaikuta, hmm, meihin mitenkään.”  
  
James mietti hetken, mitä vastata. “Kiitos.”  
  
~  
  
Sen kyllä huomasi - ainakin jos sattui tietämään asiasta.  
  
Sirius todellakin vältteli Remuksen kanssa puhumista ja tämän kanssa kahden jäämistä. Jamesin teki mieli huomauttaa parhaalle ystävälleen siitä, kuinka ilmiselvä tämä oli. Mutta eihän hän vainut, miten hän selittäisi sen, että hän tiesi Siriuksen ja Remuksen suudelmasta paljastamatta mitään?  
  
Peterkin tuli kysymään Jamesilta asiasta eräänä iltapäivänä. “Mitä hemmettiä Siriuksen ja Remuksen välillä on tapahtunut, tiedätkö sinä?”  
  
James mietti hetken, oliko hänellä lupa kertoa edes Peterille mitään. Hän kuitenkin päätti, että olisi epäreilua, jos Peter olisi ainoa kelmi, joka ei tietäisi, ainakaan koko totuutta. Kyllä Peterillä varmasti omat epäilykset asiasta oli, ehkä oli jopa parempi oikaista kaikki epämääräiset epäilykset oikeaksi tiedoksi.  
  
“Minunkaan ei oikeastaan kuuluisi tietää asiasta mitään, mutta… Kai sinä olet huomannut, että Anturajalan ja Kuutamon välit ovat tässä lähiaikoina, hmm, lähentyneet jonkin verran?” James kysyi mietittyään kovasti, miten asian muotoilisi.  
  
“Olenhan minä”, myönsi Peter, “ymmärrät kuitenkin varmaan, kuinka oudolta on tuntunut ajatella ystäviensä välillä olevan jotakin sellaista… Mutta se kyllä taitaa selittää aika paljon.”  
  
Jamesin teki mieli sanoa, ettei hän enää pystynyt yllättymään oikein mistään sellaisesta. “Mm, ymmärrän. Mutta niin, Antura suuteli Kuutamoa silloin huispausmatsin iltana ja on vältellyt Kuutamoa siitä lähtien, ainakin sellaisia tilanteita, joissa asian voisi ottaa puheeksi.”  
  
“Voi hitto”, Peter huokaisi. “Okei, se on kyllä Anturan tapaista.” James nyökkäsi naurahtaen. Hänen ja Remuksen väleistä poika ei halunnut mainita Peterille mitään – sitä tämä ei välttämättä sulattaisi.  
  
~  
  
“Onko se valehtelemista, jos minä sanon Lilylle olevani neitsyt?” James kysyi yllättäen Remukselta heidän kävellessä takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin. Remus kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
  
”Suunnitteletteko te sitä vai? Ensimmäistä kertaa?” ihmissusi kysyi, vastaamatta toisen kysymykseen. Kysymys oikeastaan olikin retorinen.  
  
”Emme ole puhuneet seksistä vielä, mutta kyllä se vähän niin kuin pyörii koko ajan ilmassa. Mutta jos hän kysyy suoraan, mitä minä sanon?” James mietti ja Remus hymähti.  
  
”Sano, ettet ole koskaan ollut sängyssä kenenkään muun tytön kanssa. Sehän on totuus”, Remus vastasi, eikä James ollut varma, vitsailiko tämä vai ei. Eihän Remuksesta koskaan tiennyt. ”Ihan totta, niinhän se on, vai?”  
  
”No tietysti, kenen tylypahkalaisen tytön kanssa minä nyt olisin maannut?”  
  
”Sinusta ei koskaan tiedä. Olethan sinä maannut minunkin kanssa.”  
  
”Shh, täällä on muitakin ihmisiä”, James suhahti heidän astuessa muotokuva-aukosta sisään ja Remus nauroi.  
  
~  
  
James huomasi Remuksen kasvavan turhautumisen Siriusta kohtaan jopa tämän kosketuksissakin. Ero oli pieni, mutta James tunsi sen. Ei odotuksen ja pakottavan halun aiheuttamaa kiirettä ja vaativaa murinaa, vaan epätoivoista kiivautta ja hetkittäin ihmissuden tarkat liikkeet tuntuivat lipsuvan ja tahdonvoiman horjuvan. Remus oli menettämässä otettaan.  
  
“Jos sinä et pysty tähän, sano se”, James ähkäisi ja Remus menetti tasaisen rytminsä, eikä tiennyt pysähtyäkö vai ei. James ratkaisi ongelman hänen puolestaan ja vetäytyi kauemmas toisesta.  
  
”Kuka sanoi, etten pystyisi?” oli Remuksen aavistuksen kiukkuiselta kuulostava vastaus.  
  
”Suoraan sanottuna en halua, että sinä purat turhautumisesi Anturajalkaa kohtaan minuun. Se tuntuu väärältä. Ehkä olen itsekäs. Kuitenkin.”  
  
Remuksen ilme muuttui pahoittelevaksi. ”Olet ehkä oikeassa. Enhän minä edelleenkään tiedä, tuleeko minusta ja Siriuksesta koskaan mitään… Mutta kuitenkin, minun pitää varmaan miettiä asioita.” James tunsi yhtä aikaa pettymystä ja helpotusta kuullessaan Remuksen sanat. Se oli oikea päätös, mutta hän kuitenkin tiesi kaipaavansa heidän kahdenkeskisiä kohtaamisia.  
  
”Kerro sitten, kun olet miettinyt.”  
  
”Sen teen”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili. James ihmetteli miksi.  
  
~  
  
James oli vannonut itselleen, ettei antaisi minkään hänen ja Remuksen välillä tapahtuvan vaikuttaa hänen ja Lilyn suhteeseen mitenkään. Se päivä kuitenkin koitti ja James myönsi, että se oli arvattavissa – kaikki vaikuttaa kaikkeen.  
  
Jamesin oli ollut tarkoitus lähteä Lilyn kanssa iltakävelylle koulun maille, mutta katsahtaessaan itseään vessan peilistä syyllisyys ja ahdistus syöksähtivät hänen sisäänsä ja valtasivat hänet. Sekunnin murto-osassa hän päätti, ettei haluaisi mennä – hän ei pystyisi katsomaan tyttöystäväänsä silmiin siinä mielentilassa.  
  
”Miten tässä näin kävi?” hän mutisi itsekseen ja päätyi tuijottamaan itseään tiiviisti peilistä, vajoten vähitellen istumaan lattialle. Häntä ihmetytti se, kuinka kauan oli kuitenkin onnistunut pitämään ne ajatukset poissa tajunnastaan. Hän olisi odottanut syyllisyyden alkavan vaivata häntä jo aikaisemmin.  
  
Jostain syystä hän ei ollut uhrannut kovinkaan paljon ajatuksia nykyään kelmien keskuudessa vallitsevan tilanteen kieroutuneisuudelle. Vain Peter oli onnistunut olemaan sotkeutumatta siihen. Se, mitä Siriukselle ja Remukselle oli tapahtumassa, oli ihan luonnollista ja jotenkin aina ollut väistämätöntä. Mutta James ja Remus – sen ei tarkemmin ajateltuna koskaan olisi pitänyt tapahtua.  
  
Ja Lily. James oli niin pitkään taistellut tytöstä ja vihdoin saanut tämän itselleen, mutta hän olikin päätynyt tekemään jotain sellaista, jota ei olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella tekevänsä tyttöystävälleen. Jamesin ainoa ajatus oli, ettei hän oikeastaan edes ansainnut Lilyä.  
  
Koputus vessan oveen havahdutti Jamesin syyllisyydentäytteisistä mietteistään takaisin maanpinnalle. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut suustaan ulos edes pientä äännähdystä ja oven takana olija koputti uudestaan.  
  
”Sarvihaara, minä tässä. Kuutamo. Lily odottaa sinua oleskeluhuoneessa ja on melko huolissaan. Onko kaikki hyvin, saanko tulla sisään?” James huokaisi syvään. Tietysti, Remushan sen juuri täytyi oven takana olla. Toisaalta, helpommalta Remuksen kanssa puhuminen tuntui ajatuksena verrattuna siihen, jos koputtaja olisi ollut Lily.  
  
”Jos uskallat”, oli Jamesin vastaus, joka kuulosti hänen mielestään ääneen sanottuna melko idioottimaiselta. Remus avasi oven ja sulki sen perässään astuessaan sisään. Ihmissusi ei sanonut mitään, vaan istuutui Jamesin viereen lattialle ja katseli tätä myötätuntoisena. James tiesi, ettei Remus kyselisi enää mitään, vaan odotti kärsivällisesti sitä hetkeä, kun James haluaisi puhua itse ja se turhautti häntä. Olisi ollut niin paljon helpompaa, jos Remus pakottaisi sanat ulos hänestä.  
  
”Syyllisyys iski”, James sai sanottua lopulta, eikä Remus näyttänyt yllättyneeltä. ”Tajusin, etten minä ansaitse Lilyä.”  
  
”Voitko sinä sanoa oikeasti noin kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä olet Lilyn vuoksi näiden vuosien aikana tehnyt?” Remus kysyi ja James katsoi häntä kulmat kurtussa, epäuskoisena.  
  
”Sinä et oikeasti tarkoita tuota. Sinä olet oikeasti samaa mieltä kanssani.”  
  
Remus huokaisi. ”Ehkä, mutta sinä et voi jättää Lilyä. Sitä hän ei ainakaan ansaitse.” James ei vastannut mitään. ”Se, mitä me olemme tehneet, on suuri virhe, muttei sitä voi enää perua.”  
  
”Minun tulee ikävä sitä, mitä meillä oli”, hän sanoi hetken kuluttua ja Remus näytti yllättyvän hieman puheenaiheen vaihdosta. ”Se oli hetken ajan niin helppoa. Mutta jos minä teen kuten sanot ja menen siis kohta alas Lilyn luokse enkä jätä häntä tai mitään vastaavaa, sinunkin täytyy luvata minulle jotakin.”  
  
”Kerro toki”, Remus vastasi uteliaana.  
  
”Sinä etsit Anturajalan ja te kaksi selvitätte välinne. Jos hän ei suostu puhumaan sinulle, suutele häntä.”  
  
Remus ei voinut olla virnistämättä. ”Miten vain sanot”, hän vastasi ja vakavoitui sitten. ”Sinä olet varmaan melko yllättynyt siitä, mitä minä sanoin – odotettavampaa minulta olisi ehkä ollut totuuden kertomisen suositteleminen – ”  
  
”Todellakin”, James keskeytti. ”Sitä minä odotin, ennemminkin.”  
  
”Ihmettelen tätä itsekin, mutta jotenkin minusta vain tuntuu, että kertomalla tästä me vain pilaisimme kaikki mahdollisuutemme. Tämä meidän välisemme juttu oli vain typerä kokeilu – tuntuisi liioittelulta antaa sen pilata koko loppuelämämme.”  
  
”Ehkä minäkin joskus osaan päästää irti syyllisyydestä ja ajatella noin”, James sanoi ja omaksi yllätyksekseen ei voinut olla hymyilemättä Remukselle. Remus hymyili takaisin.  
  
”No niin, pystytkö sinä nousemaan siitä ja lähtemään tyttöystäväsi kanssa jonnekin?” hän kysyi nousten itse seisomaan.  
  
”Jos sinä menet etsimään Siriuksen ja puhumaan asianne selviksi”, James huomautti ja Remus nyökkäsi naurahtaen. Jamesin kasvoille nousi kummallinen, aavistuksen huvittunut ilme ja Remus kohotti kulmiaan. Silmälasipäinen poika selitti: ”Tämä on tällainen hetki, jolloin voisi pyytää vielä viimeistä suudelmaa tai jotain sellaista, mutta tajusinpahan vain, että siitä huolimatta mitä kaikkea olemme tehneet, emme ole edes ikinä suudelleet.”  
  
”Niin, totta”, Remus vastasi hymyillen vinosti. ”Ehkä siis parempi jättää se viimeinenkin väliin. Viimeiseen panoon meillä ei nyt edes taida olla aikaa.”  
  
”Eipä taida”, James sanoi ja pystymättä estämään itseään purskahti nauruun. Remus nauroi myös. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Mennään”, Remus vastasi ja he kumpikin lähtivät vessasta esittäen, ettei heidän välillään ollut koskaan tapahtunut mitään, vaikka se valehtelemista olikin. Heidän kummankin tulevaisuuden kannalta se oli kuitenkin paras ratkaisu.


End file.
